deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dante vs YoRHa 2B
Description Devil May Cry vs NieR! Two white-hared, sword wielding protagonists step into the ring on this DEATH BATTLE! Interlude Boomstick: Who says you can have too many weapons? Not these two! Wizard: Dante: Returning winner, and the world's top demon slayer. Boomstick: AND 2B: The world's top android waifu. ''' Wizard: For this battle, the combatants will be able to access their entire arsenal, as to make things as fair as possible. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wizard: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win...a Death Battle! Dante Wizard: You may remember Dante. At first, he fought Ryuko Matoi. Boomstick: Now he has new competition! Wizard: Since we did go over him already, we'll only give a brief summary. 2,000 years ago, aa demon named Sparda singlehandedly defeated Hell's entire army before sealing them away. Soon settling down witha human woman Eva. Boomstick: AND SHE POPPED OUT TWO OF THE MOST BADASS KIDS, EVER!!! Wizard: The younger of the two turned into the Crimson Devil Slayer we know and love today: Dante. Boomstick: Being the badass he is, he comes packin' with all sorts of weapons. Like swords, guns, gauntlets, I could go on! Wizard: And he has a lot. His signiature blade: Rebellion is a large skeletal blade, and a momento from his father, this blade was once the physical manifestation of Dante's strength and power...but, then it broke. Boomstick: Oh, don't worry, he got a new one! Anyway, the other half of his new blade was his father's own: the Devil Sword Sparda! This functions similar to Rebellion, but it can also turn into a scythe and spear! ' Wizard: He has a lot of blades. Alastor is a draconic blade that uses electricity, Vendetta is a large decorative sword, made to resemble Death's scythe. Merciless is a long sword with snakes engraved into it, with long range but low damage. Agni and Rudra are twin scimitars with the power over flame and wind respectively. And his most powerful blade: The Devil Sword: Dante! '''Boomstick: This guy named his own sword after him? Talk about an ego-' Wizard: The Devil Sword Dante is Dante's newest blade. It shares his name and will, and can summon spectral bldes that can be utilized for offense and defense. But blades are not the only things in Dante's arsenal, he weilds more different types of weapons, called Devil Arms. '''Boomstick: Going down the list, Cerberus is a tri-part Nunchaku with the power over ice. But he got a better version with two other forms. King Cerberus, along with the ice nunchucks, has a chain staff with the power of electricity, and a regular staff with the power of fire! Wizard: Dante also has quite a number of Gauntlets and Greaves. Gilgamesh is a a set of Gauntlets and Greaves, a mask, and backplate armor. This weapon is powered by thrusters on both the hnds and feet, these increase Dante's striking power. Boomstick: Beowulf are created from the beast of the same name. Originally weilded by his brother. These bad boys are imbued with the element of light, he can have this light focused into projectiles, or just giant pillars of light. Wizard: Ifrit are a set of gauntlets that are imbued with fire. He can fire off balls of Hellfire from these gauntlets, and it's stated to be hotter than magma. He has another set of fiery gauntlets named Balrog. Boomstick: Like the Street Fighter guy? ''' Wizard: That's actually why the weapon was given that name in the first place. Anyway, this Devil Arm gives off an appearence similar to Gilgamesh, but this weapon has 2 modes: Kick and Blow respectively. Kick mode is a Capoeira like style that incorporates flips and cartwheels into kick based attacks. Blow mode is a style similar to boxing, that also incorporates dodging. Balrog also has a specil ability called Ignition. This causes the gauntlets to ignite, but this can only be ignited if Dante punches continuously. '''Boomstick: And we're not even CLOSE to being finished yet. There's more to this guy's arsenal. Nevan is a literal electric guitar, that can turn into a scythe, and can fire off bats, for some reason? Wizard: Lucifer takes the form of a backplate that summons infinite spectral blades, these can be thrown, re-arranged, or wielded, and on Dante's command, they can explode. Boomstick: Cavaliere is a motorcycle that, that can be split to for TWIN BUZZSAWS! Tht's probably the most badass one so far! ''' Wizard: Dante's also adept in many ranged weapons. Take his twin pistols for example. Ebony and Ivory are two semi-automatic handguns that are specialized specifically for Dante. Ivory was customized for rapid fire and fast draw times. While Ebony was mde for long distance and comfort. These bullets can also be infused with Dante's demonic energy for more powerful blasts. '''Boomstick: Coyote-A is a double barreled shotgun that, like his pistols, can be charged with demonic energy. Spiral is a heavy caliber Sniper Rifle, that fires aromor piercing rounds, and th bullets can ricochet off. Wizard: Dante also has two Hechler & Koch MP5K's, nothing really special about them. Other than having the highest accuracy. He has a grenade launcher, along with an FIM-92 Stinger. This is where things get interesting... Boomstick: Artemis is a demonic gun that fires arrows imbued with demonic energy, these arrows can actually stun enemies, or can fire off homing projectiles from all different directions. FInally he can fire off a giant orb from the gun. Wizard: Nightmare-Beta is another demonic gun that fires off green lasers that ricochet off of surfaces, and when charged up, can fire several lasers at once, but this uses up Dante's magical energy. Boomstick: FINALLY, THE PIG BOY HIMSELF! PANDORA!!! Wizard: Pandora is a Devil Arm, with exactly 666 forms, but Dante has only utilized 7 of these. Pandora Form 13: Epidemic, takes the form a Over-an-Under double barrel bow-Rocket Launcher. And it fires oof 2 missiles simoultaneously. Boomstick: Pandora Form 124: Hatred takes th form of a tri-barrel rocket launcher Wizard: Pandora Form 398: Revenge, is a large laser canon, these lases explode on contact with enemies. Boomstick: Pandora Form 262: Jealousy, is a six-barreled gatling gun, bullets fired from jealousy can be charged while Dante is in Devil Trigger. Wizard: Pandora Form 422: Grief, takes form of a tri-bladed shuriken which Dante uses like a boomerang. Boomstick: And FINALLY Pandora Form 666: Omen. Wizard: Omen doesn't actually change its form. It's a blinfing light that damages all enemies. Boomstick: Dante's final weapon is Dr. Faust. It takes the form of a cowboy hat and a scarf, it fires red orbs at its targets, and can summon FREAKING METEORS! Wizard: Dante's arsenal is vast, but so are his abilities. Boomstick: Dante's super stong, being able to force open a giant dragon ladies mouth with only a little difficulty. He's overpowered foes much larger than himself, and he wung his blade so hard, it caused a fissure in the cieling of the building he was in! Wizard: His stamina's also pretty impressive, being able to fight for extended periods of time, while also traversing long and dangerous areas, without even breaking a sweat. Dante's also been impaled, shot multiple times, unfazed by an explosion, survived an onslaught from Mundus, and has even shrugged off bombardment by meteors! Boomstick: He's fast enough to dodge bullets, and cut them clean in two. He can even ride a fucking rocket! He's dodged a shell fire from a tank, he can fight on par with Vergil, and can casually dodge lightning and machine gun fire Wizard: He has superb reflexes, and accuracy, and even has minor telekenesis. Boomstick: When Dante feels like he needs to get serious, he can enter different Devil Forms. Wizard: Devil Trigger can allow Dante to access a portion of his demonic powers, along with amplifying his physical capabilities. This also allows him to fly! Boomstick: Sparda's Devil Trigger is activated when Dante wields his dear ol' daddy's sword! When in this form, Dante can fire off energy projectiles from his fist. He can also create a spectral dragon to obliterate his foes! Wizard: The Majin Form is a form Dante can only activate near death. In this form Dante becomes completely invulnerable, and it greatly increases Dante's speed and strength. He can summon etherial blades from his hands, and fire off energy projectiles from his hands. And to top it off, he can shoot a beam of monochrome from his chest. Boomstick: Dante's true Devil Form is called the Sin Devil Trigger, in this form he utilizes the Devil Sword Dante, with a single punch, a stream of Hellfire can erupt from the ground, he can fire missile like projectiles from his wings., and can cause explosions to trigger inside enemies. Wizard: Dante's Style's are also pretty formidable, if used correctly. Quicksilver slows down time to a halt, RoyalGuard blocks attacks, and absorbs the damage. This allows Dante to make a dreadnought-esque armor around him, redering him invulnerable to enemy attacks. Boomstick: With Trickster, he can teleport, and run up walls. Wizard: Dante has some hefty feats under his belt. He's defeated numerous demons, bested his brother, and even surpassed Sparda in power! Boomstick: He speed-blitzed Argosax in his base form, and has fought on-par with Abagail. He was close to killing Urizen, the demonic half of Vergil. While also continuously besting his big bro! Wizard: But Dante isn't perfect, he tends to hold back during fights, and also possesses extremely bad luck. Boomstick: If Dante is exhausted or drained, his regen takes longer. And for some reason, he doesn't keep all his Devil Arms. ' Wizard: As stated, Dante can underestimate his opponents some times, which leaded to him getting pounded by Nero and Abagal, and despite his power, he's been OVERpowered in the past. But one thing is for certain, be it demon, human, or human-demon in his way, you do NOT want to get on this guy's bad side. ''Dante: Well bring it on! I love this! This is what I live for! He swings Ebony and Ivory, then smirks. Dante: And I'm absolutely CRAZY ABOUT IT! 2B Wizard: Thousands of years into the future, the mechanical menace invaded the Earth, and sent humanity packing. And they built their own robots to combat this threat, this organization was named YoRHa. '''Boomstick: Best way to combat robots? MORE ROBOTS! Wizard: Right, and the types of androids YoRHa makes are vast, from scanners, to attack and battle units. Even executioner units, such is YoRHa Unit No.2 Type B. Boomstick: Or 2B for short! Wizard: As a supposed battle unit of YoRHa, 2B is naturally adept in combat. As her android body provides her with superhuman physicality. Boomstick: And lots of Rule 34 opportunities. Wizard: Well.. you aren't wrong... Boomstick: I know-''' Wizard: Well, not alot is known of her backstory, other than she's likely about 3 years old by the beginnings of the game. '''Boomstick: Well, anyway. Her body can allow her to jump extremely high, and can self-destruct if the situation requires it. And depending on her chip setup, she gains a variety of abilities. Wizard: For example, the Offensive Heal chip can allow 2B to recover her health by dealing damage to an enemy. The Auto-Heal chip restores her health after not taking damge for a short time. Deadly Heal restores health after defeating an enemy. The Reset Chip gives her a 50% chnce of coming back after getting killed. Evasive System allows her to slow down time when an enemy fires off a projectile. And the Bullet Detonation chip allows 2B to detonate enemy projectiles by striking them. Boomstick: Given her combat prowess, she's an expert in both armed, and unarmed combat. She can also wield 2 weapons at once! Wizard: Her visor may seem odd at first, but it does serve a purpose. It offers a great deal of info to the wearer, it offers details regarding the enemies health, and strength, along with the environment. It also offers details on the wearers status. Boomstick: She also has these pods that fly around her, it's capable of taking control of an enemies weapon, and it offers advice and analyseses on enemies. She can also use this thing to fly across large gaps. ''' Wizard: Pod A firees pullets in a gatling gun fashion, while also being able to launch a cluster of explosives. Pod B can fire a laser, and ricocheting bullets. And Pod C can fire mines and missiles, '''Boomstick: Every pod has weapons that it's equipped with, called Pod Programs. Wizard: R010: Laser is just as it sounds, the pod fires a laser beam, but when charged up, all pods fire a laser simoultaneously. Boomstick: With R020: Mirage, th pod analyzes the surrounding area, then allows 2B to deliver a swift series of slashes. Wizard: R030: Hammer allows a pod to summon an energy hammer. And when charged up, all 3 can summon one. With R040: Blade, a pod turns into blade and rapidly spins arounf 2B. Boomstick: R050: Spear, summons a row of spears, when charge, the spears go in every direction Wizard: R050, and R060: P Shield and M SHield respectively summon barriers that block all projectiles and melee attacks, when charged these last for 13 seconds. A080: Wave, causes 2B to slam a pod into the ground, creating a shockwave that damages enemies. Boomstick: A090: Wire, causes a pod to fire a wire to latch on to an enemy, if it connects, 2B launches towards the enemy. Wizard: With A100: Decoy, a pod makes a perfect copy of 2B, but it doesn't move. Boomstick: A110: Slow, distorts space and time, and everyone thats's trapped in this field will have their speed severely reduced, A120: repari heals 2B's wounds. Wizard: A130: Bomb fires off little explosive projectiles. And A140: Gravity sucks in all nearby enemies. Boomstick: A150: Volt unleashes a shock that deals residual damage to enemies Wizard: Finally, A160: Missile, 2B just throws a pod, dealing dmage to those who get in the way. Boomstick: Oh, and can we just mention she PILOTS A FUCKING MECH!? Wizard: The Flight Unit is a small mech that all YoRHa Units can pilot, these mechs can switch between two modes, one for mobility, and combat. This mech comes with a large beam sword that can cut through large machines, and has mounted machine guns. Boomstick: She also has a plethora of weapons, from small swords, large swords, spears, and gauntlets, and we'll be going over every single one. Wizard: Virtuous Contract is 2B's main sword, this blade increases the power of 2B's attacks if she is on full health. Cruel Oath, her scanning partner's signature weapon increases the power of her attacks if she is on low health. Beastbane is a short sword decorated with a beast-esque motif, this increases 2B's durability, and increases the reach of her attacks. Boomstick: The Engine Bla- wait a minute! Isn't that Noctis's weapon!? Wizard: Yes...anyway, this blade makes it easier for 2B to stun enemies when attacking Boomstick: Anyway...Faith is a sword that was once wielded by another YoRHa android, this increases 2B's attack speed, also allowing her to regain health by slicing enemy projectiles coming her way. The Type-4O Sword is an advanced blade designed for YoRHa elites, like the Engine Blade, this makes stunning enemies a lot easier. And after not using it for a few seconds, it increases the blades power. Wizard: The Type-3 sword was wielded by previous models, and increases her durability, while adding an explosion at the end of her combos. She also wields a standard YoRHa blade, a momento from from fellow unit 11B. It's melee attacks decrease the cool-down of pod programs. The Phoenix Dagger is a ceremonial blade allegedly made of Phoenix feathers, while also increasing her attack speed. Boomstick: She also just carries around a Machine Sword, each enemy killed by this blade permanently increases its power, oh we're not even CLOSE to finishing, yet! Wizard: Virtuous Treaty and Cruel Blood Oath are no different from their smaller counterparts, other than just being larger. Iron Will is a thick blade, and increases 2B's resistance to staggering. Fang of the Twins is a large axe, this increases the chance of dealing critical damage, and also releases a shockwave by striking enemy projectiles Boomstick: Beastlord is basically a heavier version of Beastbane. Same thing for the Phoenix Sword and Phoenix Dagger, the Type-4O Blade was designed to battle goliaths, and is just a bigger version of the Type-4O Sword. The Type-3 Blade is again, a bigger version of an existing weapon. Wizard: Finally, ending the many swords she has, or just heavy weapons in general, the Machine Axe is a large axe of scrap. She also has plenty of spears with most of the same buffs as her other weapons, like Virtuous Dignity, Cruel Arrogance, Beastcurse, Phoenix and Type-4O Lances, the Type-3 Lance, and Machine Spear. Boomstick: The Dragoon Lance increases 2B's durability, s well as increasing her aerial attacks! And the Spear of the Usurper increases 2B's chances of dealing critical damage! Wizard: Finally, ending her long array of weapons, are her Combat Bracers. Angel's Folly are gauntlets designed to look like angel wings, these increase 2B's attack speed along with restoring her health when damaged. Boomstick: Demon's Cry are designed after demon fangs, they also increase 2B's attack speed, and they add a damaging shockwave upon an enemies death! Wizard: The Type-4O Fists are gauntlets designed for YoRHa troops, after not using the weapons for a while, its power increases. The Type-3 Fists are old style gauntlets, and they increase durability. Boomstick: Virtuous Grief are white gauntlets resembling a Samurai helmet, and increases her striking power while at full health Wizard:Cruel Lament increases 2B's power when at full health. Oh, and she can punch you with machine heads. Boomstick: Wow, with all these weapons and abilities, she must have some pretty hefty feats under her non-existent belt! Wizard: And that she does! 2B is strong enough to shatter enemies with her bare fists, she can also slice through said machines, and even without her flight unit, she's impaled old YoRHa model 'Adam' through the chest, twice, can push large metallic blocks, she can match fellow YoRHa Unit A2 in strength, with her flight unit, she destroyed an airship. She can gamage A2, who was unscather after an explosion that destroyed a mountain! Boomstick: Her speed is nothing to joke about! She can dodge bullets, can easily blitz most machines, and should be just a bit faster than 9S, who can keep up with flight units! Wizard: Her durability is great, she can take hits from buzzsaws, able to take hits from all manners of machines, including other YoRHa units, and can even survive her own self destruction! Buuut, she is far from perfect... Boomstick: Yeah, that sucks... her pod programs have to cool down, she's vulnerable to EMP charges, because she's a machine and all that-''' Wizard: Her self destruction depletes most of her health, and ultimately was done in by a virus... 2B: Everything that lives is designed to end. We are perpetually trapped...in a never-ending spiral of life and death. Pre-Fight Wizard: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! '''Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!!!!! FIGHT -Cue: NieR: Automata OST - City Ruins- The city was utterly disheveled, not a single sign of life. That is, until a white haired woman, in a form-fitting black dress landed on a pile of rubble, when her face was shown, it was seen that she's wearing a cloth over her eye, and had two large katanas on her back, and what seemed like a small rectangular box floating around her. This was YoRHa Unit 2B. '' "Pod, scan for any nearby life signals." The little rectangle next to her hummed for a moment, before speaking in a lame, monotone like voice. "Seven machine lifeforms detected, one...anomalous lifeform. Anomalous life form seems to be in combat with the machines." This intrigued the android, under her visor, she had a puzzled look on his face. "Anomalous? How far is it away from our position?..." ''"200 meters north of our current position. Suggestion: Go around." ''She didn't listen, and headed straight north, wanting to see this 'anomalous' entity. -Cue: Devil May Cry 3: Taste the Blood- "YAHOO!" A machine bolted towards a man in a long red coat, who quickly pulled out twin pistols, one black, one silver. He unloaded on the machine, and the bullets quickly tore the machine to shreds. "Ebony, Ivory, good job." The man, shown to be the son of Sparda: ''Dante, quickly jumped over a blade-like arm, and it soon met with his own skeletal claymore: Rebellion. Then, he ran the blade through what would be the chest of the machine, before slicing it in two. The remaining 5 were dealt with relatively quickly, as he then pulled out a briefcase, Pandora. Switching its form to a giant laser canon, the beam went through the midsections of the monsters, as they fell down like dominoes. "Down and out!" -Stop Music- The briefcase disappeared, and Dante stretched. He thought he was done, but he soon heard footsteps coming behind him. Turning around, Dante sees 2B standing behind him. He looked her up and down, and whistled. "Well, hello there, gorgeous. And to what do I owe the pleasure?" Dante said bowing. 2B was a bit taken back, and didn't know how to respond. The pod over her shoulder hummed again, before speaking. "Scans show that this is the entity in question." Dante stood back up. "So, you looking for me or somethin' babe?" "Please refrain from calling me, 'babe'." 2B said, "I have some questions, and they must be answered. I'm taking you with me." Dante tilted his head. "Well, I'm afraid I'll have to pass, I've got places to go, people to see, y''know?"'' 2B but her hand on Virtuous Contract. "That wasn't a request. If you don't come quietly, I cannot guarantee your safety." -Cue: BlazBlue: Continuum Sift OST: Howling Moon- "Oh, so that's how it's gonna be. Well, I can't turn down a good time!" Dante quickly drew his pistols and smirked 2B sighed and drew Virtuous Contract. "I guess a battle is inevitable, now..." "Come on, babe! Let's start the party!" FIGHT! Dante was the first to make a move, as the Devil Hunter let out a storm of bullets, but 2B was shown to easily flip through the gunfire. Dante took Rebellion off of his back and went in for a Stinger, racing by his bullets. 2B deflected the bullets, but wasn't quick enough to react and was caught by the blade. The force of the strike sent the android into a building, leaving a visible crater in the wall. 2B took both swords, Virtuous Contract and Treaty respectively and rushed Dante. 2B cleaved down with the light and heavy sword. But before it met, Dante activated RoyalGuard and blocked the blow. Switching to Beowulf, Dante delivers a hard blow to 2B's torso, sending her into the air! Dante, with one powerful leap, that craters the ground, went up to 2B's position, and smirked. Dante preforms the aerial rave combo with his blade before sending the android down to the ground. She grunts upon impact, and quickly bound back up. Gripping her heavy sword: Virtuous Treaty. She barely reacted when Dante's Rebellion came hurling at her, her reaction was to jump over the blade. Dante sped over, and grabbed the claymore's handle, and went to cleave, their respective blades met in a flurry of sparks. Dante gave a small smirk. "Now this is what I'm talking about!" They separate, 2B gives a scowl, and Dante gave his signature smirk. She summons the Dragoon Lance and it hurled itself right through Dante. Soon switching back to here Virtuous Contract and Treaty combonation of swords, she rushed a staggering Dante and chucked the smaller of the two bladesright at Dante, who jumped over it. "Hey,come on, bae! You can do better tha-" The sword came back to 2B, uncoincidentally straight through Dante. Which sent him closer to 2B. She ripped the blade out and preformed a somersault, which cut Dante across the chest, and slightly cut his forehead, both healed almost instantly. After doing more flips, dodging her strikes and her pods shots, Dante took Rebellion off his back and smirked. Dante ran his fingers down Rebellion, charging it with demonic energy. With a strong swing, a beam of flashing red energy was sent towards 2B, and she was hit head-on, sending her into a pile of rubble. As she got up, her pod moved in front of her and started to fire. The pod's rounds met with bullets, the bullets source? Ebony and Ivory. "I'll admit, those are some pretty nice blades you got there. But I'm sure I've got better!" Dante gave a smirk before rushing in with Rebellion. But instead of Virtuous Treaty, was another heavy sword: Beastlord, this change caught off guard and was struck head on. Dante then switched out the Rebellion to an equally beefy blade: Vendetta. The blades clash made a crater where the opponents were standing. The blades soon seperated, but before Dante could go in for another slash. 2B ran Beastlord right through Dante's torso! ''-Stop Music-'' Dante looked down, and caughed up a bit of blood. 2B ripped the blade out, as Dante fell to his knees. "I'm sorry, but you left me no choice." 2B said with a solemn expression, before turning around, but her pod didn't. "Scans show life signs within the entity, the stab wound appears not to be there anymore." 2B looked back, and Dante was standing back up, completely fine. "W--what?! How are you-!?" "-alive? Simple, I've taken harder hits, you're nothing new to me, babe." 2B stood there, before gripping Virtuous Contract. "Very well, it seems I may have to try harder, then." -Cue: Guilty Gear Xrd: Sol's Theme ~Give Me a Break~ (Dual Mix)- Dante smirks and taunts the YoRHa android by patting his knees, "Come on!" Virtuous Contract is put on 2B's back, and a pair of gauntlets come on to 2B's hands. They looked like dark samurai helmets, this was Cruel Lament. "So it's a fistfight ya want, huh? Alright then!" Dante pounds his fists together, and a set of gauntlets, greaves, and a back-plate manifest on his body: Balrog. The two warriors rushed each other and their fists collided, 2B went in for another swing, which got Dante right in the jaw. Dante ducked another swing and nailed 2B in the gut, again and again. The two fighter's seperated, and looked at each other before going in for more punches. Their punches looked like 2 Stand rushes colliding, Dante ended this punch off by entering Balrog's blow mode, and with a fire engulfed fist, sent the android sky-high. 2B came back down to earth and nailed Dante in the head with her heel. Gripping onto the Type-3 sword now, she went in to cut Dante across the chest, but it was met with a similar skinny blade: Merciless. They now seemed to be fighting each other by wielding their swords like rapiers. And Dante was having a grand ol' time. Dante went in for around 5 jabs which 2B only managed to block 3. Switching to another weapon: Lucifer, which took the form of a backplate with wing like sheathes. Dante summoned multiple blades into his hands and tossed them. They froze in position around the android. -Stop Music- "Adios, Señorita!" BOOM! A large explosion happended in midair, and 2B was caught in the middle of it! She skidded to the ground, stopping herself with Virtuous Contract, she swung her arm with the blade, making an etherial trail. "I'll admit, stranger...your skills are impressive..... but I must defeat you...for the glory of mankind!" "Glory of mankind, eh?" Dante tilted his head. "Well, I can't say most of them are exactly 'glorious'-" This sent 2B going towards Dante and Virtuous Contract hit Rebellion, and a swing of the mighty blade, sent 2B staggering back. -Cue: Fairy Tail OST: Erza vs Erza- Dante summons Nevan and began tuning the guitar, when he finally strummed it, balls of electric bloodthristy bats were sent towards the YoRHa android! She used R040: Blade, to keep the bats at bay, any that came close were sliced into bloody chunks. When the bats were all dead, Dante switched Nevan into its scythe form, which was meant by another one of 2B's heavy weapons. The Fang of the Twins, and this took the form of a large axe, Dante decides to play little dirty, and steps on to 2B's foot, causing her to stagger. When she's recovering Dante lets loose with his MP5ks, which cause her to go down. But she quickly gets back up. She charged towards the Devil Slayer, now with Faith in her right hand. Dante fires his SMGs again, but 2B actually manages to deflect the shots coming in, and with each deflected, she is healed just a little bit. 2B uses R050: Spear, summoning a row of spears under the Son of Sparda, which caught him off guard! Dante winced a bit as he felt the spears pierce him, but they quickly retracted, and his wounds healed. She summons Virtuous Dignity and went to spear Dante in the chest, Dante in return switched equipped King Cerberus, and it morphed into a fiery bo-staff, blocking the blow. For a while, it would seem like the two fighters are fighting with batons, given how they wield their weapons. Dante was sent back by 2B's heel kicking his gut, he quickly boundhimself back up, and smirked. "Some neat tricks ya got there, babe! I'm impressed." Dante twirls his guns and points them at the android. "But not impressive enough!" Whilst striking different poses, Dante let out a flurry of shots from Ebony and Ivory, all bullets managed to connect. Twirling his guns, and pointing them at the now airborne 2B, he let out a "JACKPOT!" ,which sent her flying through a building! While in the building, 2B used R010: Laser, hitting Dante square in the chest. Then sending Virtuous Treaty right through him. With a scream, she ran towards Dante while he was still staggered, and ripped the heavy sword right out of his torso. She kicked the demon hunter right in the jaw, which sent him down. -Stop Music- Her pod hummed while circling around her, healing the wounds she had sustained in their battle. "Yield." 2B pointed her heavy sword right at Dante's throat, "You are defeated..." Dante's response? He simply chuckled... Standing up, sort of wabbling to his feet. Dante looked at his opponent, then cracking his knuckles. "You're a real peace of work...y'know that?...I'm no where near f''inished....."'' His voice got low, and rumbly. "I won't lose here..." With a scream, Dante was surrounded in energy, the resulting explosion, 2B was sent back. "Power levels have seemed to increased." ''Her pod said. "Yes, I can see that." What now stood, at least 10 meters away from 2B was not Dante anyomore... No- it was a ''demon. Dante had just entered Devil Trigger. -Cue: Faylan- Blue Desire- "Come on, babe! I'm just warming up!" ''Dante taunted by beckoning her with a finger. Before summoning Pandora, slamming the briefcase onto the ground, and it formed into its 398th form: Revenge. Blasting it towards 2B, who barely dodged, she actually felt the heat of the laser go past her head, the pod around her head fired bullets like a mini gatling gun towards Dante, Dante gripped Rebellion and twirled it like a buzzsaw. ''"Too easy!" The shots deflected off the large blade, and when thepod stopped, Dante gave a smirk. Dante switched to another weapon, this time it ws the sent of Gauntlets known as Gilgamesh, 2B responded by equipping another set of her own, a different one from last time. These resembed demon's fangs. Hence their name: Demon's Cry. With a fully charged punch Dante sent 2B airborne, when she came back down, she blocked a flurry of punches from Dante. Then going in to uppercut the android, Dante saw that she wasn't in the same position, she was behind him... "This fight is over!" 2B said loudly before unleashing a flurry of punches at a surprised Dante. He dodged the last punch and took to the skies. Shooting electricity from his palms, 2B had to be on guard, she activates a shield that grounded the incoming shocks. Dante lands on the ground, Rebellion in his hand. "You're finished!" 2B couldn't react quick enough to dodge Dante's Level 3 Hyper combo: Devil Must Die. As Dante skewered 2B from multiple direcrions. "Here's the finale!" With a final blow, 2B was sent flying of into the distance. "Down and out!" Dante, thinking the fight is over, exited Devil Trigger, as the music slowly faded out. He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry it had to end this way...Now, to find where the hell I am..." With 2B, she was panting heavily as her back was currently resting on a heap of rubble, her visor was gone, showing her pure cyan eyes. A light surrounded her again as her wounds were healed again. She struggles to get up, but eventually manages. "Pod..." She breathed slowly. "''Summon the Flight Unit."'' . . . . . . Dante was growing really tired, this city seemed to go on for miles, but it seemed to be nothing but rubble. "Not a big fan of this place...I like my cities lively!" He saw a building that seemed stable enough, so he decides to go inside. After going through the many floors, he found a desktop. It actually seemed to be functional, which was indicated so by Dante pressing the on putton. When it turned on, the Devil Slayer found a message. Good morning, user. Today is May 30th, 11945. "11945!? How long have I traveled into the future for?" Dante sighed and shut the computer off. -Cue: Hollywood Undead - Bang Bang- He turned around to see the android he was fighting earlier. Piloting a white mech. "So, turns out you aren't done with me just yet! Well then, let's wrap up this party!" Dante swung Pandora and it morphed into it's shuriken form, Grief, and hurling it towards his opponent, which barely dodged it, and fired off more energy bullets. Dante actually managed to get into the air, and change Pandora into something else...A missile battery, this was Argument. Both combatants now in the air, 2B let out more machine gun fire, and Dante pressed 2 buttons, and simultaneously, 20 missiles came straight towards the flight unit. But Dante forgot about the machine gun fire... He was knocked out of his vehicle, and collided hard with the ground, and the battery of missiles was too much for the flight unit to handle, and it too, exploded and also sent 2B careening to the grount, with a louth CRASH! -Stop Music- 2B got up, and he saw 2B except her eyes were red...and she had yet again, another blade...Cruel Blood Oath. Formerly belonging to fellow YoRHa Unit 9S. As for Dante, he, too had a new blade...the sword that shares his name and will...Devil Sword Dante. "I will tell you the truth.. You are the last human on Earth...." Dante's eyes shot open in surprise. -Cue: Devil May Cry "D.M.C." Remix- "No..you're lying..." "I'm afraid I am not...machines have invaded and wiped humanity off the face of the planet...before I end your life...I will tell you my name..." He gripped his sword, pure hatered filling his eyes. "My name is YoRHa Unit No. 2 Type E, I was designed as an Exocutioner Unit, to stop anyone the truth of humanities demise..." "You...you had a part in this...?" "..." '2E stayed silent, and Dante took this as a yes. "Then..." He pointed DSD right at his chest. "I'll end this...right here! RIGHT NOW!" Dante plunged Devil Sword Dante right into his chest. And a huge surge of energy engulfed Dante. '"Enough, you know to much, now DIE!" When she got within 5 feet of Dante, she was sent back by a powerful blast. Dante was now in Sin Devil Trigger... DSD clashed with Cruel Blood Oath in a flurry of sparks. Dante razor-sharp nails sending 2E into the air, what seemed like a battery of missiles from the back of his wings, she was dodging the incoming projectiles, and slashing some with Cruel Blood Oath, she jumped into the air and slashed Dante across the chest, keeping him in the air with more slashes. Switching to Demon's Cry, she punched him down to the ground. He bound back up and shot a blast of destructive energy at 2E. 2E narrowly dodged and saw a large explosion behind her! Dante took this as an opportunity, and went in swinging with DSD 2B blocked the oncoming sword with her own Cruel Oath. But this wouldn't last, as the mere force of the swing caused 2E to drop Cruel Oath, leaving her open for atttacks. Dante took this opportunity to run his blade through 2E's chest, causing her to slump. Her eyes return to blue, as Dante exits Sin Devil Trigger. -Stop Music- "I-it always ends in death...." 2B sighed as she looked down at her stab wound. Dante sighed, "I didn't want it to end like this...But, before you go...Let me tell ya something." "Y-yes?" "We're not so different, you and I. We both desire to protect humanity, trust me when I say, that I'll carry out your job for you." "T-thank you..now, please..finish what you started..." Tears filled 2B's eyes, YoRHa had lied to her, her job was a lie...she didn't want this life... "Rest in peace..." Dante raised DSD and swallowed his tears, then brought it down... SLICE! 2B's halves fell to opposite sides, as Dante de-summoned his blade, "Rest well, android." KO! Dante threw a rose down to 2B's eviscerated body, and walked away. Analysis Boomstick: Oh- oh shit. Well, she'll just have another unit to replace her- Damn, NieR Automata's kinda fucked up. Wizard: This batch was even in a lot of unsespecting ways. Both Dante and 2B had plenty of weapons to spare. While 2B trumped Dante in sheer number of weapons, Dante outclassed her due to variety, not to mention added control of the elements due to some of them. Boomstick: 2B can keep up with a Goliath, but Dante blocked a punch from the Savior! Both are around the same size, so it's pretty safe to say that they're even in terms of strength. 2B also cleaved through the So-Shi Goliath, but Dante, cut through this GIANT MONOLITH WITH A SINGLE SLICE! I MEAN HOLY SHIT!!! Wizard: Dante and 2B are also pretty even in terms of speed, 2B is superior to 9S, who can travel from the Earth to the Moon in around 40 seconds, however Dante gets a slight edge as he was able to dodge pillars of light fired by Mundus, and destroyed 108,000 raindrops within a 12-foot radius in less then a second. Dante was also able to easily speed-blitz Argosax, a former demon king in base form. Boomstick: Yes, 2B could've self-destructed, but remember Dante was unphased by an explosion hitting him right in the face! Wizard: Due to Dante's superior weaponry, skill, strength, and just being all-around more experienced does he take the victory! Boomstick: 2B's chances of victory were just cut in half! Wizard: The winner is...Dante...Again Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! ???: Don't do it, human. Don't become a monster...a monster like me... ???: Aren’t we all monsters on the inside? Trivia * The connections between Dante and 2B is that they're both white-haired swordsman with tons of weapons at their disposal, who swear to protect humanity, even though they themselves are not human, also their games center around flashy combos, and taking on tons of enemies * This fight would be 3D * Dante's model would be from Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite, and 2B's would be from Soul Calibur 6. *If this fight had an original soundtrack, it would be called "Virtuous Rebellion" Category:'Devil May Cry vs NieR: Automata' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Demon VS Robot Themed Death Battles Category:Robot VS Demon Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Square Enix' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Flare-Rex Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019